


I am a good negotiator

by Mxfanfic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Negotiations, Sexy Times, Smut, Stubborn, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxfanfic/pseuds/Mxfanfic
Summary: KINDA unrealistic senario - Dr S is ill and for SOME REASON the honour council is in charge. Don’t @ me! Anyway, there is a dispute between the wolves and witches, leaving Josie and Hope to negotiate....Smut.





	I am a good negotiator

KINDA unrealistic senario - Dr S is ill and for SOME REASON the honour council is in charge. Don’t @ me! Anyway, is a dispute between the wolves and witches, leaving Josie and Hope to negotiate. 

_____________________________________

 

Hope drew in a single breath before pushing the door open, she had talked to Alaric and knew responsibility for these negotiations fell to her. Stepping into the room, the stark contrast of the light inside forced her to blink several times before her gaze settled on the form of a girl, her back turned to Hope as she regarded something on a wooden shelf that lined one wall. Pulling the door shut behind her, Hope uttered the silencing spell blocking anyone who had prying ears from intruding on their conversation. 

 “Josie.”

 The brunette turned, entirely unsurprised to see Hope standing there. “You’re late,” she stated simply, her tone almost cold. Giving her a look of almost boredom, before turning back to the papers in front of her on the wooden table. 

 Hope didn’t respond to that and merely took two steps further into the room, her eyes sweeping once across the other girls features that were lit by the light. She looked in good health and, as always, Hope felt a swell of relief at that. 

 Moving to a table that acted as a centrepiece for the small room, Josie fixed Hope’s gaze with a disapproving look. “Two more witches were hurt last night, Hope. For some reason the wolves are following you. Tribrid”

 The use of the species title would not normally irk her so, but coming from those lips, Hope couldn’t help but feel a flicker of agitation. Everyone else new her as the legacy Tribrid, most feared her and some wanted to be her. To so many people she was nothing more than an abomination, so hearing it from Josie’s lips stung. She pushed it down, knowing this is how their games worked and it would not be the last of them this night.

 “Five of your witches strayed into the wolf area, Siphoner,” she replied coolly. 

 Hope watched as Josie’s jaw clenched once before she glanced away. “We need space to train on and practice or we won’t be able to fight for ourselves, you are the one who said we should train. Tribrid.”

 Stepping up to the opposite side of the table from Josie, Hope laid a hand upon it and leaned forwards towards her slightly. “As always, your witches can come to me with an offer. You are trying to have the shifting wolf space. They need it. So propose something else…”

 Josie’s eyes snapped back to Hope’s face. “You know they would never—Lizzie would never come to you- “ she cut herself off and let out a slow sigh.

 “I know,” Hope murmured quietly. She could see that Josie was tired from the way her shoulders slumped as she rested her weight on the palms of her hands against the table but she pressed on nonetheless. “But the witches used fire spells and cures to move the wolves, even if your father is ill that cannot happen Josie. Penelope let out a swarm of bees! Do you expect us to stand by?”

 

 Fire flashed within Josie’s eyes and Hope knew what would come. She rounded the table and halted just a foot away from the shorter brunette. “That’s rich coming from you! You aren’t even a wolf, you are only the Alpha because Raf ran off with Landon and my father is too ill to stop this chaos.”

 Hope turned to face her, forcing her expression to remain its usual neutral self. Even after the months that had passed, Josie had not been able to let go of her anger over what had happened. How Hope had broke her heart saying she needed more time, that days passed, soon becoming weeks till Josie just gave up on her feelings. Hope wondered if it was that singular force that fuelled the taller girl in all that she did, spite and anger at Hope.

 “Dammit, Hope, this can’t continue.” Josie slammed her palm on the table to punctuate her words. 

 As she peered at the other woman, Hope wondered if she was talking about the conflict between her people or… something else. Josie was the one who acted on the tension between them, but Hope had shot her down and regretted for many nights after that. A knot formed in her stomach as she edged her own fingers towards those of her companion. She paused before their fingertips met.

 “It will end in chaos, I can’t let my father see me fail at protecting this school, it is everything to him,” she said softly.

 Josie looked deeply into Hope’s eyes, studying them for several long moments. 

 Hope nodded once, allowing herself to be drawn into the depth of those doe brown orbs. The longing flared up in the pit of her stomach, so familiar and yet so painful. Even with the serious tone of their conversation, she couldn’t help but let her mind drift to her own, selfish pleasures. For the umpteenth time, she asked herself why she continued to come here. Was it for her own sake?

 “What do we do?” Josie’s words were almost desperate.

 The weight of the words forced Hope to drop her gaze to the table, to the small gap between their fingers. There would always be something between them, a wedge that would force them apart.

 The lightest of touches against her upper arm snapped her attention back to Josie. Whilst their fingers remained at stale mate upon the tabletop, Josie’s free hand now hovered above Hope’s right arm, tempting her towards the contact she so desired. It was then that she realised she had let her thoughts invade her eyes, had let the taller girl see what troubled her. Pride and irritation snapped her away from the other woman and she turned her back on her. 

 How many times had they done this? How many times had they stood motionless and uncertain within this forgotten bunker with only the tension between them as a barrier?

 “Hope…” Josie’s voice was small and unsure. Perhaps even sad.

 Hope tilted her chin upwards, sliding her customary confidence uncomfortably into place. Yet, she still didn’t look at Josie. “We must do what is best for the fractions we are representing, I am representing Wolves,” she stated firmly. 

 There was silence from behind her and she was tempted to turn, to see what shifted behind the other woman’s eyes. But she did not. “And what is that?” 

 Josie’s voice seemed even closer now, if that were possible, and she couldn’t stop the shiver that crept across her skin. A warmth between her shoulder blades forced her eyes shut for a moment before the hand moved slowly downwards. Even through the clothing, she could feel the slightest movements of Josie’s fingers. 

 “We…” Hope swallowed awkwardly as Josie’s hand came to a stop on her left hip. “We must stop fighting.” She drew in a breath to steady herself and her next words were adamant. “There must be no more needless conflict, this is a school not a battle ground.”  
 Hope felt a tug on her hip and she didn’t resist as she was spun around to face Josie. “I agree,” the brunette breathed as she leaned in, their chests touching.

 The brunette looked down into darkened eyes. Even though this had occurred several times, this very position in this very meeting room, it never failed to steal the breath from her lungs. Josie tilted her head back ever so slightly, their lips inches apart now.   
 “This must stop,” Josie whispered before she pushed forwards, crushing her mouth against Hope’s. 

 The soft warmth of Josie’ slips sliding against her own forced all coherent thought from her previously conflicted mind and she tangled fingers through brunettes strands as her other hand pulled roughly at the small of Josie’s back. They hungrily kissed one another as their hips clashed, each trying to gain the advantage in their heated battle. 

 Letting out a groan, Hope forced Josie back against the table and gripped the nape of her neck tightly as she slipped her tongue between full, willing lips. A whimper escaped the Josie’s mouth as Hope slid her tongue over the other woman’s, revelling in the heat there. The urgency swelling in the pit of her stomach, Hope slipped both of her hands under Josie’s jacket at the shoulders and pushed it off impatiently. It slid easily down the other girl’s arms and was soon discarded on the floor before Josie grasped frantically at Hope’s own jacket, fumbling with the clasps in her haste.

 Pulling away suddenly, Hope dipped her head down to press her lips to Josie’s neck and shrugged off her jacket, having forgone her school blazer that was usual for these rendezvous. She could hear the puffs of breath as she slipped her hands under the hem of Josie’s sleeveless top, tracing fingertips across the smooth skin of her stomach. She felt Josie bury a hand into her hair at the back of her head and tug almost painfully at it but Hope didn’t stop teasing and nipping at the skin beneath her lips. 

 Biting down suddenly on the curve of Josie’s neck, which elicited a quiet yelp, she pushed her hands upwards and slipped the obstructing material over the girl’s head, satisfied when it crumpled on the table behind her. Her fangs had dropped slightly and she was able to run them across Josie’s pulse point waiting for the girl to make a sound. Firm hands held Hope’s face and guided her towards hungry lips. She greedily accepted the kiss and dipped her tongue into Josie’s mouth, groaning appreciatively. 

 Josie’s fingers scrambled at the hem of Hope’s shirt, her nails scratching slightly at skin as she lifted the shirt swiftly upwards and over the brunette’s head. Hope broke the kiss before pushing Josie backwards further, sliding her onto the table so she was sitting on it, her legs parted and Hope placed between them. 

Hope swiftly unclipped Josie’s bra and discarded it, ducking down to press her lips to the swell of a breast. Josie tilted her head backwards and wrapped her arms around Hope’s shoulders, pulling her in closer. Hope’s lips trailed lower before closing around a pert nipple. She heard a gasp above her and she swirled her tongue around the bud, flicking it occasionally. Josie’s hips bucked upwards with each lick. 

 “Fuck, Hope,” she hissed.

 Hope smirked against Josie’s breast before nipping it gently. She heard a whimper and felt the taller girl’s hips buck off the table. She brought her hands down to rest on Josie’s waist and settled her there, receiving a satisfied groan in response. She lifted Josie’s skirt so it was around her waist. It willingly gave her hand entry and she slipped it down, pressing her fingertips into short curls.   
 Josie bucked her hips forwards, urging her onwards and pressing their bodies together. Hooking her fingers in the waistband of Hope’s trousers. Hope took the hint and removed her own trousers and top, so they were at an equal level of nakedness. She tossed them aside before placing her palms on Josie’s thighs and catching her gaze.

 Dark brown eyes stared back at her with hooded eyelids. Hope’s breath caught in her throat as she pushed Josie’s thighs apart, their gazes never breaking contact. Her thumbs made their way up Josie’s legs, towards her centre, and she watched as Josie’s nostrils flared quickly. Hope was relishing in the reactions she caused. 

 Hope drew small circles across the warm, sensitive skin beneath her thumbs and watched with interest at the way Josie’s pupils dilated. The girl let out a slow, steadying breath as her gaze dropped. 

 

“So, the wolves will back off?”

 Hope quirked an eyebrow. “Really? You want to discuss this now?” 

 A ghost of a smirk tugged at Josie’s lips as she slid her hands over Hope’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “We don’t have a lot of time before someone will need to use this meeting room.”

 Hope grunted in agreement as she leaned in further, pressing light kisses along the blonde’s jawline. She felt practiced hands at the bindings around her chest and soon cool air against her back forced a shiver down her spine. She knew this was a bad idea, that her arousal and the dizzying combination of Josie’s scent and the sensation of their bodies pressed together would not lead to the best decisions. But she couldn’t find it within herself to sacrifice this time with Josie. Lizzie seemed to still be stealing all off Josie’s time, again. 

 Warm breath against her ear sent a spark of desire to the pit of her stomach. “You’ll tell them to back off?” It sounded more like a command than a question, which only added to her growing arousal.

 Hope merely hummed her acknowledgment as she slid her lips against Josie’s neck once more. Fingernails lightly skimmed down Hope’s back and she murmured in appreciation against Josie’s shoulder before grazing her teeth across the skin there.

The next kiss was deep, needy, and it took considerable effort to keep the cloudiness that threatened to consume her mind at bay. “You’ll tell the witches to get it out with the curses and spells?” she murmured against Josie’s mouth.

 The tip of Josie’s tongue flicked across Hope’s lips. “Mm, I’ll try. No promises”

 Hope’s brow furrowed slightly as annoyance flared at the back of her mind. She grabbed Josie by the lower back and roughly pulled her even closer, their bodies now pressed firmly together. “You will not try. You will make sure it’s done,” she growled.

 Josie bit down suddenly on Hope’s lower lip, eliciting a gasp of surprise and desire from her. “If you insist, Wolfie.” She probably should have been outraged at the mocking lilt to Josie’s words but she was far too distracted by the tongue that now slipped between her lips and pushed against her own. Josie pushed a hand between their bodies, fingertips dipping and pressing firmly against her pubic bone, teasing her with the promise of what would come next. “We will…” Hope rasped between kisses. “…Need to…” Another kiss. “…Arrange a formal announcement in assemble.” Josie moved her fingers an inch lower.

 Another inch lower at a torturously slow pace. “Time and place,” Josie stated simply, her mouth more focused on other matters.

 Hope let out a low moan as she felt fingertips curl around and slip between her lips, not quite applying the pressure she wanted. Her hips bucked forwards involuntarily at the contact and the answer she had been forming quickly evaporated. She tore her mouth away from Josie’s and nuzzled into the crook of the girl’s neck.

 “Tell me,” Josie breathed huskily against Hope’s ear, more forcefully this time. 

Letting out a shaky breath against the other woman’s skin, Hope attempted to clear her mind, which was becoming increasingly difficult with the light, deliberate touches against her clit. “Monday…” she growled, bucking her hips again in an attempt to increase the pressure. “Assemble…”

A sudden, firm press against her clit caused her to flinch and whimper quietly. “No, we need to involve.…” Josie’s free hand cupped Hope’s cheek and guided her head upwards so that their eyes could meet. “… the other council member …..first, and meet in the fried that caused……uh..this problem”

 Hope clenched her jaw as her hips continued to rock against Josie’s hand, a tightness beginning to build in her gut. “Why…” she breathed, resisting the urge to lean in and silence Josie with her lips.

 Josie’s eyes narrowed slightly as she slipped her fingers down further, pausing as she spoke. “You know why” 

The frustration and impatience growing within her, Hope pushed her hand into Josie’s underwear, holding back the groan at feeling how wet she was. “This is between witches and wolves, and the field is where we fought.”

 Hope’s gaze flickered down and back up as Josie’s tongue flicked out to moisten her lips, dow eyes disappearing momentarily behind long lashes. The tribrid pushed a finger inside Josie, any ideas about reciprocating the teasing long gone. “I am right, you know it” Josie groaned out, her voice breaking as Hope slipped in and out of her slowly.  
 Seemingly past the point of teasing, Josie also thrust a finger into Hope and she could feel her muscles tighten around her. She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled her hips, attempting to force a quick pace but Josie furiatingly refused to cooperate. She increased the speed of her own thrusts and slipped a second finger inside Josie.

 The hand at Hope’s cheek slid down to roughly grasp her chin, forcing her eyes open again. Josie’s expression was an odd mix of expectant and aroused. Realising she hadn’t replied, she huffed out an annoyed, “And where exactly…” she groaned as Josie added a second finger and pressed into her harder. “…in the field now?” Knowing full well the scorch marks where still present in the grass. 

 The grip tightened on her chin at the words and Hope responded in kind, pressing her fingertips firmly against Josie’s front wall with each thrust. Josie’s head lolled backwards as she let out a delightful moan. Hope took the opportunity to press her lips to the exposed flesh of Josie’s throat, nipping gently as the hand fell from its place on her chin to grip Hope’s behind. 

 Their negotiation having been forgotten, the pair ground against one another as their movements became more erratic, more needy. Hope’s fingers slipped easily in and out of Josie and she could feel the girl edging towards her orgasm. As she increased the pace, she pressed her thumb to Josie’s swollen clit, allowing the thrust of her hand to produce the necessary pressure so that Josie was soon teetering on the edge. She knew that she too would soon come and it was becoming harder to control her movements.

Josie choked out a strained groan, her muscles squeezing the brunette’s fingers as the orgasm ripped through her. Hope bit down as Josie reached her peak, eliciting another moan and causing Josie’s own fingers to thrust forcefully into Hope, the heel of her palm grinding against Hope’s clit. She felt the muscles in the pit of her stomach clench as a surge of pleasure tore through her that stole her breath. She was vaguely aware of the sound of Josie’s name on her lips, haggard breaths above her, of the pounding of her own heart. 

 As the tension within her fell away and her senses returned to her, she let out a shaky breath and lifted her head to look into Josie’s eyes. Her face was flushed and her pupils still dilated. A small smile played on Josie’s lips as she leaned forwards and pressed a lingering kiss to Hope’s. A groan rumbled against her mouth as she pulled her fingers out of Josie slowly, missing the heat around them almost instantly. 

 Hope pulled back and inhaled abruptly as Josie withdrew her own hand. She watched the journey of that hand as it moved to Josie’s lips and two fingers slipped past them. A new surge of arousal hit Hope as she watched Josie’s tongue sweep across the fingers, slowly and deliberately. Hope blinked several times as her gaze continued to follow the hand as it dropped to the table beside Josie.

 When her eyes returned to Josie’s face, she was smirking. “the willow tree?”

 It took Hope a few moments to figure out what exactly Josie was talking about, but her desire-addled mind soon remembered that they had been in the middle of a conversation. An entirely inappropriate conversation for the situation, but a conversation nonetheless.

 Hope straightened and adjusted her trousers, nimbly tying the laces again. “Edge of the woods,” she corrected.

 One of Josie’s eyebrows arched upwards. “Fine.”

 Hope was surprised she didn’t receive any argument on that. Josie placed her hands on Hope’s hips and urged her backwards before slipping off the table. Josie merely offered her a wry smile before leaning forward to press her lips to Hope’s again. She wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist before resting her cheek against Hope’s shoulder. “Do you think it will help at all?” The question was quiet, almost vulnerable. 

 Hope didn’t hold back the sigh as she enveloped Josie’s shoulders in a tight embrace. “I hope so. By the time Dr S is in full health everything will be ok.” She knew it wouldn’t be as easy as that, of course.

 Josie pulled back then and there was an amused glint in her eye. “Well…if I can keep you in line, I think I can manage the witches easy.”

 Hope huffed indignantly and released the blonde. She stooped down to pick up the discarded bindings before wrapping them around her torso. Josie busied herself with redressing herself as well and soon they were both as clothed as they had been when they first entered the council meeting room. 

A part of Josie wished she could merely enjoy the physicality of their relationship and be content with that, without the weight of the emotion that came with it. That would be easier. But, then, a relationship with Hope Mikaelson was never going to be a walk in the park. 

 “Hope?” came Josie’s voice to her right. “You know…” Josie hesitated and Hope could see the indecision in her eyes. It was soon replaced with a firm determination. “…There are still some things I’m unsure about this meeting in a few days.” 

 Hope quirked an eyebrow.  
 Josie shrugged. “I think I should come to your dorm tonight so we can figure it out” she stated simply.

 Hope gave her a genuine smile, and a kiss on her cheek. “Till tonight”

 With that, Josie disappeared into the corridor and closed the door behind her. They were playing a dangerous game. 

____

Josie had told Lizzie about the agreement when she returned to the room. 

“How in seven hells did you manage to get Hope to agree to that?” Lizzie all be blurted out, leaving her mouth hanging open in ajar. 

Josie just smiled sweetly back before stating: “I am a persuasive negotiator.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment - Validation is life.


End file.
